Snow
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: AR. Part I. Mangaverse. Spoilers from ch.76 onward. Winry was supposed to go with Scar as Ed, Miles, and the group had planned, but the course changed. Now Winry's with Edward and experiencing a bloody battle is more painful than she imagined. R/R, plz!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, I would have overloaded it with EdXWinry. **_

* * *

**Snow::Chapter 1**

Winry didn't go with Scar.

She couldn't go with Scar.

Not when Edward's life was on the line. _'But'_, she thought, _'how could I help him?'_ Scar couldn't get a firm grip on her, so she was able to run to where Ed and Kimblee were. When she turned back to see him, though, soldiers had began to ambush the group. The only thing left for them was to escape without her. It would be useless to try and get her to come now that they had a barrier.

'_He can't hurt Ed,'_ she began. _'He _can't_ go against his own side!'_

It was all for naught. The image she had of the perfect gentleman in Zolf J. Kimblee had diminished when she saw him attack Ed. And then the chimera came. They looked like a lion and a gorilla from behind and in between them, from a distance of course, was her friend. She hoped he couldn't hear what she thought because he looked so small from where she stood. Yet he looked devious enough for her to trust his judgment and carry out whatever the hell he was thinking in that giant brain of his. Unfortunately, a snow cloud erupted and she lost sight of the three who had initiated their battle. _'Come on, Winry,'_ she thought, _'you have to do something.'_ Moving as carefully as she could, she felt her surroundings and was able to walk a few steps before she heard Edward yell and an echo emit.

'_What's going on?'_ she wondered, but was cut short when she found her answer and found herself yelling. It was a few moments later that she could see because there was no snow cloud where she was. She did feel a slight sting on her right leg. 'Ow,' she mumbled.

"Winry?" she heard. She knew that voice.

"Ed…ward," she murmured before turning her head to see him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked with disbelief.

She noted that he had a scratch on his face and blood running down his cheek. However, she didn't answer because the chimera came to continue their attack. _'It only makes things more difficult with her here,' _Ed thought. _'Damn it, I can't trust Scar with even a small favor.' _

He didn't have time to warn her of what he had to do, so he hoped that she could catch on and turn to see the crate of dynamite that was next to her. It was too wet to be used for explosive reasons, but he had another intention up his sleeve. As if reading his mind, Winry turned to notice the wooden box and tried to not make any other sudden movements. Her pain in her leg had passed, but she needed to time the right moment for her to crawl away from the site.

'_I hope the ammonia doesn't affect our sense of smell as much,' _she thought.

"I'd keep my distance if I were you," Ed began as he held a few sticks in his hand. "You know what _**this**_ is, right?"

"You idiot," the lion like chimera said.

"Those are too wet to be of any use," the gorilla chimera added.

Ed just had to make sure that they knew what dynamite was made of, even if they didn't catch on, and Winry held her breath as Edward blew up the explosives. The collision caused the wall to collapse and Ed was able to see Kimblee in the other room.

"These guys and their schnauzers are useless for now," Ed informed him.

"Oh, dear, Edward," Kimblee countered. "Able to bring down enemies, but unable to keep those you care for safe."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows deeper into his face. He didn't need for that detail to be rubbed in.

"Poor Ms. Rockbell must be horrified," he added, "especially at the sight of those monsters."

Winry tried her hardest to make herself invisible, but it was all in vain because Kimblee could still see her.

"You can come with me, Ms. Rockbell," Kimblee offered. "You'll be better off in my care."

'_I can't go with him; he's dangerous; he'll hurt me,' _she ranted in her head. _'He's holding me hostage!'_

"No, thank you," she answered as politely as she could, but in reality her response was a frightened squeak. She had gotten herself into the pit of the fire and she could only hope Edward could extinguish it. _'Please, don't give in,' _she thought, unable to determine who she addressed that to: Edward or herself. She did know that they were going to get hurt, not because of lack of confidence, but because this man was fighting against his own comrade. A fight against a state alchemist, as low as him, couldn't end smoothly. Edward didn't have to win, but he didn't have to lose, either.

Fullmetal advanced at the same time Crimson did. And what a battle that was. Winry had to be strong to see Edward bleed and even stronger to watch him make Kimblee bleed. The cuts and gashes increased and deepened, but Ed gave more than he received. He wasn't as safe as Winry wanted him to be, but at least he wasn't stabbed. However, Kimblee kept at it and made Ed spit out blood. But Ed couldn't leave his opponent behind, so he cut his palms and part of his chest. They were even now.

It was then that Kimblee decided to bring out his philosopher's stone to supposedly attack; but Ed kicked it out of his hand. He failed to realize that the pshycopath had a hidden stone in his mouth.

"Your naïveté and the fact that you didn't consider the possibility that I might have _**another **_philosopher's stone will be your undoing," Kimblee said before he activated the stone and made the shaft they were in explode.

Edward and Winry, along with the two neutralized chimera, went down with it and there was no escaping the dangling wires and falling metal bars. They cried out instinctively, but Edward blacked out for a minor second as he hit the floor. Winry couldn't hear him, or herself for that matter, as she was tied by the wires around her leg and she swung from side to side. The world was upside down for her and was able to see Edward. She just wished she didn't have to view that sight. A metal bar was passing though Edward's abdomen! And she was able to see it!

"Edward!" she screamed.

Her weight, however, was able to break the wires and gravity brought her down to the ground. More pain was brought to her tortured leg as a metal bar pierced her right thigh and it knocked the wind out of her body. It was too great and she couldn't move; she could only lie where she was and stare at Edward, who lied close enough for her to see.

"No," she whispered, "you can't be hurt, Ed."

She could see the dark, red blood flow out of his lips and it stained his red cloak with a deeper shade. He was getting soaked with it and it was making her sick. _'Make the blood stop,' _she thought. _'Just make it stop! He's losing so much!' _She could only shout in her mind and cry. _'He's going to die!' _

"Win…ry," Ed wheezed, a barely audible mumble.

"Edward!" she called. "Ed!"

"You okay?" he asked.

'_How could he think of me at a time like this?'_ she thought. Her tears flowed down her cheeks like the blood from the cut on Ed's cheek. "Don't ask me that!" she shouted angrily. "Worry about yourself!"

Ed could only chuckle. "You're okay…at least." He brought his hands together and broke the upper half of the bar that passed though his body and Winry's leg and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Ed, what are you doing?" she asked. "Stop! You're going to get hurt more." She grabbed hold of the broken bar and helped herself stand.

Ed clapped his hands again and loosened the weight of the crumpled concrete off the ground as Winry limped towards him. If only she could run. Then, the two chimera immerged from the rubble and called her attention. It was a reaction, but she felt no pain at the moment and ran towards Edward. When she knelt, she felt the definite sting, but she didn't care and didn't acknowledge the bar sticking out of her thigh. She brought Ed's head to her lap and tried to cover him with her body. _'They weren't going to hurt him,'_ she thought. _'They'll go through me first.'_ She didn't realize that blood was dripping from her face. When she brought her hand to feel where the damage was, she felt a cut on her forehead, bottom lip, and left cheek. Her nose was also bleeding and her bright and dark blood stained Edward's already crimson stricken features. And the blood from her right thigh was mixing with Edward's abdominal one. She had never seen so much damage.

But the chimera weren't offensive at the moment.

"You're alive?" the gorilla one asked. "How come you saved us?"

"You're in worse shape than we are," the lion one noted.

"Don't get the…wrong idea," Ed wheezed. "I need…someone to…pull this thing…out of her leg…and my stomach."

Winry's eyes widened. _'He doesn't know his own kindness,' _she thought.

"But we were enemies just a moment ago," the gorilla chimera pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," Ed told them.

The chimera considered for a second. "It's not like we're ordered to kill you," the lion one said.

Then he turned his eyes to Winry. "Bring your leg over here, Winry."

"Close your wound first, Ed," she said. "You're in worse state than I am—"

"I have to close yours first; if not, I'll pass out if I heal mine right now," Ed countered.

"You specialize in medical alchemy?" the gorilla one asked.

"Some time ago…when I tried physical transmutation…I researched on it," Ed explained. "Now uncurl your leg, Winry," he ordered.

Without a choice, she did as she was told and stretched out her right leg sideways. It looked ugly with that bar piercing her skin and dark blood staining her, but she couldn't complain. Edward had it worse.

"Ed, don't strain yourself," she pleaded. "I'll be fine."

"Yes, you will," he said.

"Are you ready, Miss?" the gorilla chimera asked as he grabbed the bar firmly.

She looked from him to Ed and felt helpless. "Yes," she answered.

Ed made himself kneel as Winry gripped his arms. He looked at her for reassurance and she nodded. The gorilla chimera extracted the bar and Winry swallowed a scream. Without a second's hesitation, Ed brought his hands together and sealed the hole in her thigh temporarily. It felt terrible, but she had to suck it up because if that was the pain _she _felt when the bar was out of her _thigh_, she couldn't imagine Edward's pain.

"You alright, Miss?" the lion chimera asked.

She thought of not giving an answer because she would scream, but she looked at Ed and gave a silent "Yes" to convince everyone that it wasn't that bad.

Edward's turn came.

Winry supported his back with her body carefully and the gorilla gripped his shoulders.

"You sure about this, kid?" the lion one asked.

"Your internal organs must be all messed up," the other noted.

'_Don't tell him that,'_ Winry thought with irritation.

"When Mr. Kimblee was attacked by Scar, he was saved because he had a red stone," he added.

"I'll use my life energy…to increase my power," Ed stated simply. "It might reduce my lifespan, but I have no time to lose."

"You fine with that?" the lion asked incredulously.

"My naïveté got me into this and I have to get myself out of it," Ed said.

Winry hugged his body.

"I hope you know what you're doing, kid," the lion said.

"Ready?" Winry asked.

Ed focused his eyes on hers. "Ready."

He relaxed his body and loosened his stomach.

The extraction was quick, but with every passing second, Ed's body became rigid and Winry could only hold him tighter. She trembled for him and let out her tears again when he closed the wound on his stomach. He was silent for a few moments and Winry was very still. She could only stare at his disgruntled expression and waited for a reaction.

"Is he dead?" the lion asked.

"Don't think that way," Winry answered. "He's not dead."

"She's…right," Ed backed up her answer. "You can't kill me that easily."

The chimera were amazed. "So you don't need a doctor."

"I'm not healed yet," Ed noted. "This is a temporary fix for the undamaged areas."

"So a real doctor is needed," the lion chimera said.

"I don't have time for that," Ed said trying to stand up, but to no avail.

"What are you doing?" Winry asked holding him down.

"Let me go, Winry. I have to go after Kimblee," Ed ordered.

"Edward, you're hurt. Look at you," she remarked. He was full of blood by now. "Your wounds won't hold for long if you don't let them heal!"

"She's right, kid," the gorilla chimera added. "You won't stand a chance against Mr. Kimblee in that condition."

The lion chimera came forward. "I am in your debt for saving my life. The least I can do is be your legs."

"The others…are in danger," Ed began, but as he spoke, the lion brought him off Winry's lap and onto his back.

"But Ed, what can you do to warn them if you're hurt?" Winry questioned. He wasn't the type to give up, but even he needed a little rest from this freak show.

"You're…right," he answered after thinking it over. A second later, he passed out and slumped on the lion chimera's back.

"Where do we go to now?" he asked.

"We don't have many options," the gorilla one said. "We're probably believed to be dead because of this explosion and if we find that Scar guy, we'll find Mr. Kimblee."

Winry stared at Edward. "He wouldn't have stood a chance against Kimblee in his state," she said.

"What's your suggestion, Miss?" they asked her.

Winry went through many considerations. "A doctor is what he needs right now. That wound is terrible and whether he likes it or not, he'll be treated," she declared. "So if you can, please help him."

"You need to see a doctor as well, Miss," the gorilla chimera said. "If he did to your leg what he did to his stomach, then that fix is temporary, too." With no consent from Winry, he carried her onto his back.

"Hold on," she said alertly. From where she was, she could see a red shine, and it wasn't blood. "Look at that." _'It can't be,'_ she thought.

The gorilla chimera walked to where she pointed and knelt to retrieve her finding. Her eyes widened at their extreme.

"The stone?" she murmured, almost choking.

* * *

_Hello, everyone. I finally got to write this after a year of it being dormant in my head. In basic terms, if you've read the manga, I inserted Winry into what happened in chapters 76 and 77. I used some of the dialogue from the manga, but I tried to re-write it as much as I could. I'm still using Arakawa's creation as a reference. __**An important note: I know 'shaft' is not the appropriate word for the location, but I couldn't determine the word for where they were. If you know what I'm talking about, please be kind enough to tell me so I can know.**__  
About the song in the beginning...I know it has nothing to do with what's going on, but I was inspired by it when I heard it and thought of this instantly and pieced my idea together. It just made sense to me. Also, I know that there is no romance in this right now, but you all should know how I write, if you've read my work. I never leave a story without romance if it's EdXWinry.  
So R/R,plz. Support is love and let me know what you think of this. If you want me to improve it, or add anything to it, or if I've misspelled something, go ahead and tell me. I won't mind. Just don't go flaming this._

_-Auto- XOXOXOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, I would have put too much romance and not enough shounen. **_

* * *

**Snow::Chapter 2**

_Edward was literally up a wall. _

_Leaning on his back on the rough surface of the concrete barrier twelve centimeters above the ground, he could only look his opponent in the eye. It hurt, that metal bar that was crossing his skin, and it wasn't letting him think straight. _

_Strategy—he needed a strategy—but all these obstacles were gathering up around him. What was more disturbing was that a similar bar was piercing Winry's skin as well; but at least hers wasn't on her stomach. Not like his. And he didn't have to look at her with great horror as she bled. Unlike her. He couldn't scream because he was too proud to show weakness, especially in front of her. But if he didn't, Alphonse wouldn't know that he was in danger, that Winry was in the pit of it all; that no matter what he could do, it wouldn't be enough to get her out of the hell she was living. _

_He wanted to tell her to get out, to run, to do something, as long as she would not see the worst; but with the spike in his stomach, he would only be able to spit out blood. He would have to risk as much as he could consider valuable because it was life or death, and he preferred breathing than heaving for oxygen. _

_Focusing on his attacker, he brought his blade up with sufficient strength to strike, even if it rendered his automail. If he hadn't done that in time, he would have been dead and wouldn't have been able to save Winry. She would just have to live with the trauma because she wanted, more than anything, for Edward to get out of that situation alive as well. The chimera asked for it, and it was meant to be that Edward rid him of his misery. He extracted the bar out of his stomach and slummed down on the base of the wall, trying with all his might to not think of what he had just done. For Winry's sake, he would have to suck it up and get that bar out of her thigh. _

_With no words at all, even if he could speak, he walked, swallowing his blood and saliva, and as carefully as he could, removed the bar. The dreaded metal bar. _

_Damn it; if only the snow wasn't white to reveal how much blood they were both losing. _

**_μαψρα_**

"Damn Kimblee," _Edward thought as he looked at Winry's expression. _

_After seeing all these explosions, this type of attack by the gentleman she thought he was, Zolf J. Kimblee wasn't giving a damn about her safety. Even if she was the daughter of the respected Rockbell doctors who died in Ishbal, that didn't matter anymore. She knew that it was useless to think of how he wouldn't be capable of doing such things as shooting at Edward and taking her hostage, but by now, anything was possible for her. So she ran with Edward because Kimblee had seen their trick._

_While trying to act their way out of their situation, Kimblee figured out that Scar had made a deal with Edward and his followers. It was a tarnished plan and now Winry had to run for her life with Ed leading her while Al distracted Kimblee enough for them to escape and meet up with Doctor Marco, Mei, Scar, and Yoki in the entrance to the railroad. But she never thought it would be this difficult. Or life-threatening. _

'How could Edward live this life?' _she thought as the snow flew over her head._

"_Winry, we're almost there," Edward said as they came closer to their destination. _'All there's left to cross is that shaft.'

_However, the two main officers that were with Kimblee appeared to fill out their orders as Ed and Winry jumped into the shaft. How could he fight in that instant with Winry next to him? She couldn't witness that terror, especially if he got hurt, or if he was forced to kill. _

_But it had to be done because the officers-turned-chimeras advanced and stroke at him. Ed pushed Winry out of the way so she wouldn't get scratched and landed a safe distance away from the battle. As she looked up from where she lied, she had a tightening sensation in her stomach. It was neither fear nor excitement, just constriction. It took her a few seconds to recognize what was in front of her and had to tell Edward of it. _

"He could use this_!"_ _she thought._

_It would be perfectly used especially now that she saw the chimeras intently. A lion and a gorilla were throwing at Ed claws and punches and he dodged them all he could. As if reading Winry's mind, he turned to check on her and saw the crate of dynamite next to her. His thoughts synchronized with hers and she moved away from the box and explosives so he could use them. She just had to be careful not to give his plan away, so she didn't make any sudden movements. _

"_I'd keep my distance if I were you," Ed began as he held a few sticks in his hand. "You know what_ **this** _is, right?"_

"_You idiot," the lion like chimera said._

"_Those are too wet to be of any use," the gorilla chimera added._

_Ed just had to make sure that they knew what dynamite was made of, even if they didn't catch on, and Winry held her breath as Edward blew up the explosives. The chimera were out of service for a while. Kimblee came then and the two males began to fight. Through the movements, Edward knocked the philosopher's stone out of Kimblee's hand and leveled the field. Yet Edward didn't realize that Kimblee had a spare in his mouth and utilized it to destroy the shaft and caused it to cave in on them. Ed didn't have time to get to where Winry was and they both fell deep into the already collapsing wires and metal bars. _

_They weren't stricken severely; Winry received a few scratches here and there and Edward had a couple of cuts on his face and a minor gash running up his neck; but they didn't want to move._

"_Winry, where…are you?" Ed asked as clearly as possible. _

_She waved her hand in the air to signal her whereabouts and slowly sat up to locate Ed. _

"_I'm fine," she informed. But she didn't have time to finish speaking. _

_As Edward stood to collect himself, another chimera came from the top of the shaft and landed where Ed was. _

"_What, Kimblee can't finish on his own?" Ed asked the chimera rhetorically. _

_The toad-like creature began its attack and Edward began to dodge. This began to worry Winry terribly. _

"Why couldn't this end already?"_ she thought as she viewed the fight. She tried standing up, but that's as far as she could think of doing. What could she do to help Ed in a fight? She couldn't be that agile and strong to perform such movements. She could only wait. _

"But not like a sitting duck!"_ she exclaimed in her head._

_There were a lot of things she could do, like…._

_That was when the gruesome attack began. In order to keep himself standing, Ed reacted by bringing out his automail blade to have a better chance. Even if it meant spilling blood in front of her. She didn't want to mind. She knew it was necessary. The cuts on his face increased and bled from his cheeks and the gash on his neck widened. Yet he managed to slice a piece of skin out of the chimera's shoulder and pierced though his chest. Winry just saw the blood come like a waterfall, but saw Ed being thrown so the chimera could come to her. He didn't want to take her and Winry had a feeling that he wanted to do something unpleasant. So she backed away, as she should have done when she had the_ _chance, and hoped that he was just walking in the general direction, not directly at her. Grabbing a metal bar, he stepped towards her. The blood kept coming from his body and it almost gushed out, but he was too concentrated on her. _

"_Come now, Miss," he said. "Mr. Kimblee wants for you to return so you can be safe."_

_Irony was bitter and it made her brain feel like everything that had gone on was a big joke. _"How easy it was to be tricked!"_ she thought. _

"_I don't need to go with him," she replied._

"_You must."_

_No time was left for her to move. The bar entered her leg and she felt this pulsing pain begin to wave in her body. Her skirt, her skin, her leg! They had all been pierced mercilessly! Unable to contain herself, she screamed with all her might. And Edward heard her pain. How stupid of his part! He of all people should have realized that this fucked up situation should have been planned out perfectly. Yet he let it all slip though his fingers and Winry was hurt because of his recklessness. _

"_You bastard!" he yelled as he grabbed a metal bar of his own and morphed it with his automail. But the chimera was quick to get another bar and drove him up a wall. _

"Damn him," _he thought. _

"_You must go back with Mr. Kimblee as well, boy," the chimera said as he struck the second bar through his stomach._

"_Edward!" Winry cried out in horror. "No!"_

_The horror got to him as well. Everything rushed in on him and so did the cursed blood. To prevent any other tragedies from occurring he had to end it all. That's why he killed the chimera. _

"_Somebody, help!" Winry began to shout even if it was useless._

_Ed was able to remove the bar, even if he paid with a fraction of his lifespan, and walked towards her to help her up. The only problem was that neither of them was strong enough to fully move, so Edward brought his hands together to loosen the weight of the crumpled shaft off the ground._

_The lion and gorilla chimera rose from the ruble and found Ed and Winry struggling to get to their feet as they bled to death. They saw what Ed did for them, that he had somehow saved them even if he and Winry were struggling. _

"_Why did you save our lives?" the lion chimera asked._

"_Yeah, we were given orders to kill you," the gorilla chimera added._

"_Don't get the wrong idea," Ed began. "I didn't do it out of care and generosity for you two. I need a boost for her."_

_The chimera saw Winry and the gorilla came to her quickly and carried her on his back._

"_What about you," he asked Ed._

"_I've got to fight him off," he said. "I need to stop him."_

"_Edward," Winry intervened, "you're crazy! You can't fight Kimblee now. He'll kill you!"_

"_In that condition your wounds will reopen for sure," the gorilla-chimera said. _

"_It's not your obligation to go, Ed! Let Major Miles and the others fight him off for now. You're hurt so badly. If you could only look at yourself from this perspective," Winry added._

_Edward didn't reply, knowing this well. He didn't imagine that all this would affect her in such a massive way._

"_In that case there is no other way," the lion-chimera replied and carried Ed on his back._

_He needed to rest and heal, and that was the best strategy he could pull for now. _

"Just listen to her," _he thought,_ "even if you don't want to."

**_μαψρα_**

Edward's vision was blurred and disoriented. The darkness startled him and made him sit up abruptly so he could search around. However, a pair of hands pushed his shoulders down and restrained him.

"Ed, no, you have to stay lying down," Winry said. "You're healing."

A sharp sting invaded his nerves. He hissed in pain and shook with an uncontrollable spasm. At last, he moaned.

"Has the pain lessened?" she asked a little after he quieted down.

He focused on her while processing his answer. "Yes," he mumbled. He remembered a significant detail, which made him sit up again, despite Winry's protests. "How's your leg?"

Hoping that it was just a dream, he reached to touch her thigh and prove that a hole was not there. However, after realizing that there was a bandage where he touched, he drew back his hand and his stomach began to ache. Bringing up the covers that were on top of him, he saw a bandage of his own on his abdomen.

"It wasn't a dream," he thought out loud. _'We really are hurt.'_

"What did you dream?" Winry asked. She didn't seem shaken by Edward's sudden movements and the fact that he had somewhat probed around her thigh to feel with his own hands the damage that had been done to her.

"What we lived though…somewhat," he replied. "Damn him."

"Ed, don't move so much. The doctor tried his best to seal your wound; you don't want to reopen it and have him stitch it up again, do you?" Winry pleaded as she restrained Ed once again.

Her voice was above a whisper and the softness made Edward uneasy.

"Wait, we're in a doctor's office?" he asked alarmed.

"Well, something like that," Winry began.

"No! Winry, we have to leave," Ed demanded already trying to get out of Winry's grasp.

"What? Edward, you can't…"

"We can't be in an office…"

"You're injury is serious…"

"We can be easily tracked down…"

"You need to rest up and heal…"

"I'll do that later…"

"You need to do it now!"

"Winry, can't you see we're in grave danger?"

"Can't you see you're hurt and can't do anything right now?"

By now, Winry was losing her patience and had to use all her strength to try to bring Ed down to the bed. He was obviously stronger and easily got her hands and began to push her off of him. She persisted, and wishing to have her beloved wrench with her at the moment, she improvised by using her weight to hold him in place. Edward's objections were reasonable, for him, but Winry couldn't think of a better way to keep him safe other than having him heal from an injury. They didn't realize how loud their argument was because there was a knock on the door and the chimera asked if they were alright.

"We're fine," they answered irately and continued to fight each other off.

He was stronger, but she was healthier and was able to move freely, unlike him. To stop his squirming under her, she locked her legs with his and brought her body on top of his to keep him from standing or making any other harmful movements, for him, anyway. As their voices exchanged noisy reasons and harsh tones, the door opened and the light from the other room reached them.

"It sounds like it's getting ugly in here," the gorilla chimera said as the lion one held the door.

"Damn it, Winry!"

"You stubborn idiot!"

"I have to kick Kimblee's ass, machine freak!"

"Leave Kimblee for when you're fully recovered!"

"Stop being a whiny mother!"

"Stop being a dumbass!"

"Um, are you two okay?"

They turned instantly, pigheaded, furious, and tenacious with energy, and yelled, "I told you we're fine!"

"Before you continue your talk," a tall, bald man with glasses spoke, "you have to consider your wounds."

Breathing heavily and feeling their faces burn from anger, Ed and Winry looked at his stomach first and then her leg. While trying to prevent Edward from causing his own damage, Winry's movements caused the hole to reopen and the gauze was beginning to fill up with blood. The same went for her thigh, which she had forgotten completely because by getting up on the bed to restrain Ed, their force caused a renewed wound. The bed on which they were on was already soaking itself with their rouge stains.

"Damn it," Ed stated for both of them.

Winry, on the other hand, couldn't speak because she finally caught on to the three men's general gaze and noticed that the position in which she and Edward were was not the best display. Now she blushed, which made no difference because her face was already burning.

"Miss, continue this chat with your boyfriend later," a short woman with two buns for hair and closed eyes suggested. "_If _you wish so, then let him get treated again, and let your leg heal as well."

"He's not my boyfriend," Winry mumbled.

"She's just my mechanic," Ed added.

The 'mechanic' part hurt internally, though. _'He could have at least said friend,'_ she thought.

"Well, if that's what you and your mechanic do, I can only imagine what you would do if she _was_ your girlfriend," the woman said.

'_Damn it all',_ Ed thought before he helped Winry off him and the bed.

Leaving the room was actually worse for the two. Now that that thought lingered in their minds, it wasn't easy getting rid of it.

'_We couldn't have looked _that_ bad,'_ Ed thought.

'_I was just trying to help him,'_ Winry thought.

'_I mean, it's not like we were intending to do anything…like that,'_ Ed continued.

'_I didn't realize it would mean intimacy,'_ Winry persisted.

'_I wonder how we really looked like.' *_

**_μαψρα_**

Winry stared up at the ceiling as she waited for her thigh to heal. She knew it wouldn't just take a few weeks to do that, but it was either that, or fight with Edward and open up their wounds again. However, progress was being made and the medical alchemy Ed used on her was helping her ligaments and tissues. It was only a matter of time (or weeks) before she could walk normally again. For now she was paralyzed and had to be carried by Darius, the gorilla chimera, or Heinkel, the lion chimera. She would ask to be dropped off where Ed was to keep him company and occasionally inspect his automail. She couldn't do much without her tools, so the least she could care for was the oil required for it to move smoothly, even if it was immobile. And at least Ed's joints didn't hurt thanks to the cold climate automail.

By the time Winry could walk, Ed was able to stand without a problem as well. He couldn't make any exaggerated movements yet, but walking was a good start, and Winry was a great crutch for him. However, even if they were feeling like they could do anything, the doctor forbade them from leaving until a couple of more weeks had passed.

Aware that in Edward's or her pockets there was no money, she decided to help out around the small shop to compensate her staying. Although a bit nosy about her relationship with Edward, the man and his wife were hospitable and were keeping their mouths shut.

"Girl, since you want to make yourself useful, accompany me to the market," the small woman said one night.

Winry nodded and walked towards her. "I can make dinner for you all, if you don't mind," she offered.

The woman smiled. "What would your dish be?"

Winry smiled sheepishly. "Stew." She wanted to make it for Edward, but she couldn't be rude and exclude everyone else.

"All right, then," the woman agreed. "It's been a while since we had a good stew."

Winry smiled gladly. "You won't be disappointed."

"I'll go with you," Heinkel said as the ladies were about to step out.

"Alright then," the woman said. "It wouldn't hurt to have a bodyguard."

They couldn't be so confident, though. Even with muscle like Heinkel's, there were people watching for a moment of wrong-doing. Winry was careful enough to look uninterested in what she saw, but she was still able to draw attention to herself. A group of men caught sight of the young girl and disregarded the fact that she had a fairly large man with her. They were more, and with weapons, they could draw her in.

Meanwhile, in the doctor's office, Darius was making sure Edward didn't try to leave because his wounds were just at their healing point. It's not like they would get attacked, or anything of that type of degree. But he heard shuffling in the room and spoke too soon. Then, the door opened.

"Hey, Donkey Kong, where's Winry?" Ed asked casually as he put on his jacket.

"First of all, don't call me that!" Darius exploded. "Second, she went with the woman and Heinkel to the market."

"Right now?" Ed questioned alertly. _'Damn it, just when I had to talk to her.'_

He walked towards the entrance door, but was halted by the gorilla chimera that stood in his way.

"Donkey Kong," Ed addressed, "out of my way."

"Kid, you gotta be kidding me," he answered.

As he was about to go for Edward, the blond slipped from his grasped and managed to open the door and walk out.

"Hey!" the doctor yelled out.

"Don't worry, doc, I'll get him back," Darius assured as he crossed the door and ran towards Edward. "Kid, what are you doing? You're almost done with this!"

"You idiots!" Ed responded. "How could you let her out?"

"Heinkel's with her!"

'_That's not enough,'_ Ed thought. "An army can be with her, but that won't matter, will it?" _'Damn, Winry, I hope you don't call attention to yourself.'_

With that thought, he ran out of the apartment building, quickly asked the closest person for directions, and made his way to the market.

'_Let this be paranoia,'_ he thought. _'Maybe I do care for her…in that way.'_

* * *

_Thank you so much for reviewing Yakumo Saitou, Anarion Star-Dragon, looneylolita, Thor's Right Hand Dude, The Curse of Forever, and S J Smith!_  
_Guys, S J hit the spot (and thanks for that); the word I was aiming for, but couldn't get was mineshaft, just in case you all didn't know what I was talking about. Also the * means a mutual thought between Ed and Winry. I hope you noticed that the beginning was Ed dreaming an alternative scenario of how the fight went down._  
_Anyway, R/R,plz. Support is love. I'll try updating soon and if I don't, PM me a crap-load of times to remind me of this and post the next chapter._  
_-Auto-_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did...hm, this wouldn't be here. It'd be drawn out as a Gaiden or animated as an OVA. _**

_Rain has fallen in a frozen form,  
In puffballs, collected by the surroundings.  
Lovely and pleasant, yet sharp and unwarm,  
It has brought forth a revealing founding.  
That which leads to the path of torment and doom,  
But let's you see the light at the end of the road unwinding,  
And with this mixed feeling brings a new beginning  
Of life to those that endure and know  
That the controversial feature is that of snow.  
~Mayra_

* * *

**Snow::Chapter 3**

Night and snow fell upon the city and the street lights flickered as they turned on for the evening. The white puff balls accumulated on the streets and decorated the concrete, giving it a bright contrast.

The group of men were scattered around. Even if Winry tried she couldn't evade attention and they were just waiting for her to come their way.

Winry, the old woman, and Heinkel were exiting the market with the ingredients they bought cautiously for they knew that they had to be careful at such an hour. Maybe they shouldn't have gone out, but Winry wanted to make a meal and the old woman wasn't objecting. She heard shuffling, though, and paused in her path with the chimera that sensed auras around them.

'_It's probably nothing'_, she thought and decided to continue and join the old woman, but Heinkel grabbed the women's shoulders and stopped them.

One of the males stepped forward. "Wow, I haven't seen anyone like you around here," he said. "Big guy, let us have some fun with the blonde and we'll give her back shortly."

"What if I object?" Heinkel asked.

The only answer received was a smirk from the one that spoke.

Winry felt numb and swallowed. She was really hoping someone that was blonde was behind them and she didn't have to be the person the man was referring to. He looked young and so did the rest of the group when they let themselves be known. A trio of them came towards them and pointed something at Heinkel and Winry sensed someone behind her and doubted that it was the blonde she was hoping for. She felt something sharp touch her back and panic made its way to her brain.

'_We really shouldn't have gone out tonight,'_ she thought. But what could they do now? The old woman and her couldn't put up a fight.

"I don't think you'll be able to object," the man said. "We won't harm her," he added.

"I'll be pissed if you do," a rough voice was heard.

'_Edward?' _she thought. _'What is he doing out of the room? He's not even supposed to know where this place is.'_ But while she thought of this, her body was washed with relief. Edward was there and no one like him could protect her.

"We can hear you, but can't see you," the man replied. "So I'll take her now."

Winry felt cool metal come in contact with her skin. It felt as if someone was trying to peel her skin off, and the pain was slow to rise even if it was a burning sensation. But it was extracted soon after and sensed someone else behind her. This one put a hand around her neck, but she didn't feel threatened because she recognized the metal. Automail.

"How about _I_ take her?" Ed proposed.

"We saw her first, blond!" one of the other men shouted.

"Yet I'm the one taking her," Ed responded. "Weird, huh?"

"Kid, what are you doing here?" Heinkel asked.

"Saving your asses," Ed answered as he brought his hands together. The light he emitted from his hands looked like lightning to Winry and he shot it around the street where the men were.

"What the hell was that?" they asked.

'_They've never seen alchemy before?'_ Winry asked herself.

As the light faded Edward had his blade and Heinkel stood ready. He pushed the old woman behind him and Edward began to walk backwards with Winry, knowing that the men wouldn't let them escape that easily. He invited the adrenaline he had kept dormant for the past months.

'_Come on, you bastards',_ he thought, _'if you have the balls to take her from me.'_

"Get my blonde, boys," the head ordered. But as they all stepped forward to attack Heinkel and Edward, their weapons shattered.

"Really, guys," Ed began, "I wasn't joking when I said I was taking her."

"What the hell did you do to these?" one of them asked showing Ed the pieces of the knife he had in his hand.

Edward glared at them. "I'd tell you, but I'm too busy with her," he taunted as he looked at Winry and caused them all to step forward.

"Heinkel, take the old woman," Ed ordered.

"And you?"

"Let me have some fun," he answered as he held on to Winry and let the men come closer. _'Just trust me, Lion King,'_ he thought.

As soon as Heinkel and the woman were out of sight, Ed brought his hands together and let the energy go to the concrete under the group's feet as he jumped ahead of them with Winry in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Winry asked.

"Getting your ass out of here," he repeated.

"But is it necessary to cause so much damage?"

"You have no idea how secluded I felt, right?" he asked.

"You're not done healing," she pointed out.

"Just appreciate the escape, Winry," he suggested as he landed at the end of an alley way and near a police car loaded with cops.

Winry instinctively got Ed's hood and covered his hair. "Cops, Ed," she said.

"I know," he murmured. "You feel like being a desperate victim?"

"After almost being stabbed," she hinted as Ed let go of her so she could run to the officers and give them the appropriate information and pointed in the direction in which she believed they were coming.

"Don't worry, Miss," the officer said. "You and your boyfriend don't have to worry about it. Come on, boys."

Winry headed towards Edward again and pulled him out the officers' way. "Just keep acting, Ed," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You, too," he said as he followed what she was doing. He just wondered why she was in such close proximity.

Once she heard the yells of the group, she continued her skit and looked at Edward with fluttering eyes. _'What is she up to?'_ Ed asked himself.

"Don't get mad at me for having some fun, too, Ed," she pleaded before she brought her face closer to his and closed the gap in between their lips. "Close your eyes, dumbass," she ordered.

'_Is this part of our act?'_ he asked and followed the gesture. Just in time, too!

When the group of men arrived, the head began telling the officers that the guy with the hood had taking his girlfriend and began making a scandal. But when the officers turned their heads to see the girl with the supposed crook, they found them kissing.

"What girlfriend?" they asked the head as they surrounded the group and allowed Winry to leave with Edward.

But Ed wasn't going to let Winry walk off without talking to her first and pulled her into another alley.

"Winry, I need to ask you something…that's been bothering me for a while," he said.

She saw his serious face and felt the sudden humor of their skit fade away.

"Why didn't you go with Scar?" he asked her, bringing up the matter that had been left for another time so many times.

"Excuse me?" she said, trying to hear right.

"Instead of going with Al, Scar, and the others, why did you come with me?" he clarified.

She stayed silent, trying to bring together an answer that was valid enough for him, but no words would come to her. She tried walking away from him, but he managed to pin her to the wall.

"Answer me, Winry," he demanded.

'_What do I tell him? He'll be angry either way,'_ she thought.

"Winry, why?" he kept asking.

"We were ambushed," she finally said.

Ed's face was confused. "What?"

"I was distracted when the group got attacked and I couldn't turn back. The only choice I had was to go with you." Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs and Ed knew she was getting emotional. "There was no where else to turn."

"Oh… I thought it was…" he let the comment stray and his face changed from serious to apologetic. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings or get her so silent. "I just wanted to know," he continued. "I'm not angry, though."

Winry was taken aback. "What?"

"I feel like it's a good thing you're with us…with me," he added. "Who would have controlled me to get better?"

Winry didn't know how to feel about that comment. "But…I caused so much trouble for you."

The lack of light shadowed Ed's face and she could only see his golden eyes and part of his hair as he waved his hand in a 'whatever' attitude. "I get into trouble all the time, Wirny. It's nothing new."

Winry smiled, with her emotional thoughts forgotten. "Alright, then, if you don't mind," she began as they were reeled back to their current situation, making Edward realize that he was invading Winry's personal space, "can you let me go?"

Edward was silent now.

"Um, Ed," Winry addressed, "really, let me…go."

It was then that she saw what she was supposed to see. Why Edward had really chosen the dark alleyway. Ed wasn't the type to show his emotions so easily. He wasn't an open person, even if he knew her since childhood, and he definitely didn't admit anything that disclosed his affection towards anyone in public. He did things privately. Ed's face was completely shadowed now and Winry could feel his breath. Winry just wondered how her face looked like to him.

"One more question," his voice interrupted her thoughts. "Why did you kiss me back there?"

Winry couldn't answer. She wasn't the type to disclose her thoughts, either.

"Did it bother you?" she countered instead, and had the satisfaction of seeing Ed's eyes widen.

She wondered if he could feel her breath touch him and wondered if he was going to keep her waiting. However, his grip on the wall lessened and, instead, landed on her shoulders. Now she was more inclined to his face and it was easier to be held that way.

"Are you still acting?" he continued to counter.

Winry thought for a moment. "Do you want me to act?" she asked as she shortened the space they were in and felt his breath hitch when her arms let go of their fixed position and landed on Ed's shoulders. This way, they were able to see each other eye to eye and the space they were in was reduced even more.

'_Just a small space'_, Ed thought as he felt sweat gather on his forehead. His heart accelerated and his grip on Winry's shoulders tightened. But that didn't bother her.

"Well, do I act again, or not?" she repeated.

Ed was out of answers. He was able to backtalk at anyone when they got snippy with him. He could cuss all he wanted and win the argument. He could even win some against Winry. But he wasn't prepared for something like this. They weren't arguing, and she wasn't throwing her wrench at him. How could he handle such a situation? Should he lean forward and just stay there? Taste her lips? Suck on them? What! He had never observed anyone do this before, even if he was knowledgeable of a little bit of everything. Why was it so difficult? Why was he over thinking this?

Winry was out of strategies as well. The reason she kissed him back there was to evade the gang that tried to hurt them, but now…. She wanted to kiss him because of a completely different issue. She just didn't know how to advance. The intensity was there, the feeling, the emotion, the mood, the darkness, the privacy; even the falling snow was setting the right mood and temperature. Why couldn't she do it? Did she want him to make the first move?

'_I'm asking for too much,'_ she thought. _'He would never break first.'_

Of course, she was too proud herself to give in, but somebody had to do it. Somebody had to have the balls to give the kiss. She realized, too late, that Ed was the one with those. And he showed it by leaning forward and simply kissed her.

She knew how to react to _that_.

* * *

Edward didn't mind the trouble that came his way when the group came back to the apartment. The doctor was pissed, but Winry wasn't in the hands of that idiotic gang. Somebody needed to save her ass. And he did give a fair argument, countering that Heinkel needed the help that Ed gave at the last minute. Because of him, Heinkel and the old lady (the doctor's wife who was very thankful for the save) were able to get away from the gang that had gone after Ed and Winry. However, after the cops took care of the men, due to a desperate Winry who wanted to be left in peace with her boyfriend, Edward (the hooded guy that took the girlfriend of the head of the gang), the couple was able to relax. That was considering _after_ their real kiss. Not the fake, acting one. They didn't know how to explain that if it was found out by the adults, so they kept it to themselves. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Winry came through with her promise and cooked the stew the old lady was looking forward to tasting. Edward secretly desired her dishes more than ever because the little scandal that had gone on made him hungry, not just for her meals. He had this new perspective on Winry and he knew it had to do with that kiss he gave her that she returned. He just blushed when he thought about it. When Winry saw his face turn an unusual shade of pink, her face would heat up as well. She knew what he was thinking by just looking at him. They didn't let that get in their way. Any small chance they would get, they wouldn't waste it. They just…needed to do it again. They wanted to remember what it felt like to kiss, to caress, to…feel some affection. It wasn't just some crush that sprang out because of puberty. It was something they couldn't explain, something he couldn't transmute with alchemy, something she couldn't build with automail engineering. It was spontaneous and just needed to be done, or else they wouldn't be able to contain their emotions for too long. The adults already thought they were an item, so why not just keep going with it? After all, they didn't have much time. If they needed to do something, they needed to do it now before it was too late.

The day was decided for when they would leave. Darius just needed to withdraw money from Ed's research account to pay the doctor and his wife, who had promised to keep quiet if they received a bonus for their services. After all, they had fugitives in their apartment, and one of them would have never healed properly if it wasn't for his girlfriend forcing him to sit still for a few months.

The plan was set:

"Donkey Kong gets the money and then we'll go buy supplies," Ed said.

"But what if they track me down?" Darius asked. "And stop calling me that!"

"We'll just have to kick some ass," Ed stated simply. They were dealing with a state alchemist here. If soldiers wanted to bring him down, they would need _a lot more_ than just men to get the job done. Ed was a hell-bringing, loose cannon; he could practically kill someone if he set his mind to it. But he wouldn't.

"Just to save you some trouble," the old lady interrupted as she left the dark brown liquid she was mixing on the table, "here's something to buy the most essential."

Ed didn't know what to say. No one had held money in front of his face so he could buy groceries since he was a kid. "I can't accept that," he said. "Thank you, but we can manage." Even if he needed it, Ed was too proud to let a woman give him money. It didn't seem right to him, seeing as he was a male and was supposed to have his cash with him. It sounded sexist, but it was part of his morality.

The old lady turned to Winry. "Then I'll give it to her." She and Winry had 'bonded' for the time they had stayed there and had grown fond of her. "Take care of him, girl," she winked.

Winry blushed and took the money sheepishly. "Thank you, that's so kind of you." Then her eyes landed on the thick, brown liquid.

"I never realized the old lady cared," Heinkel told Darius.

The old lady overheard, though. "I actually wanted to kick you out," she replied. "You fugitives are making us more nervous as the days go by."

'_If we're going to go out there,'_ Winry thought, _'then I have to be careful not to call attention to myself.'_

"Excuse me," she addressed the old lady, "can I have some of what you're mixing?"

* * *

Winry looked around the market place to locate Edward. Splitting up to cover more ground and finding twice the amount of food in half the time worked for them. But the idea of getting lost wasn't working for her.

'_If only he wasn't so short,'_ she thought. _'Where is that pipsqueak?'_

As she rounded the corner of the aisle she crossed, she noticed a blond with long, loose hair with the same jacket Edward left in. _'Speak of the devil and he will appear,'_ she thought.

She walked towards him and just stared at him with slight annoyance.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "I can't stare at you, or what?"

"You can, but you usually give me that look when you're mad at me," he pointed out.

"Poor you," she mocked as Ed reached for what he wanted and placed it in his basket.

"Is it my fault you got lost?" he asked.

"I thought we were splitting up to cover more ground?" she asked irritated.

"So then, why are you so annoyed?"

"Because I couldn't find you."

"Here I am," he stated. "Did you get anything for yourself?"

She went back to her usual mood when he asked that. "Yep."

"Good. Shall we go now? I want to leave," he said.

"Yes, yes, because you are in such a hurry," she continued with her sarcasm.

"So how come you wanted for your hair to be a different color?" he asked looking at her brunette locks. She hadn't really dyed it; she asked Ed to use a the thick, brown liquid the old lady had on the table to color her audacious locks with alchemy. It would wear out in a few days.

"So I wouldn't be so conspicuous," she said. "It's bad enough you're blond and noticeable. Imagine if they have some Wanted signs out there? We could stand out easily."

"I have considered that," he said. "Why do you think I didn't let you braid my hair today?"

"Point taken," she said as she remembered that they went into the privacy of the patient's room one last time to kiss. "But I thought that just slipped your mind."

"Nope. I do things for a reason."

Winry rolled her eyes.

"Did you know you give hard kisses?" he asked randomly.

Winry raised her left eyebrow. "You kiss harder," she pointed out. "It hurts sometimes."

"Yet you haven't complained," he said. "Which means you like them."

"You don't complain either," she countered, "until now."

"That wasn't a complaint," he cleared up.

Winry blushed. "Oh, okay. Thank you?" She didn't know whether to be glad or conscious about that.

There was silence for a moment. "So, uh…how hard do I kiss?" he asked.

"Do you want me to show you?" she asked incredulously.

"Right now?"

When he asked that, they automatically began to inspect their surroundings. That was too private to do in public.

"How about when we get home?" she proposed.

"Sounds like a good idea."

They waited in line shortly and Winry handed Ed the money to pay for their groceries.

"How do you think Darius and Heinkel are doing?" she asked.

"If they're smart and do as I told them, they won't get caught and get us caught," Ed stated as he rummaged in the bag for that shish kabob he was eyeing.

"I hope Darius is able to get the money," Winry said.

"I just hope that doctor doesn't charge me to keep his and his wife's mouths shut forever," Ed said as he bit into his kabob.

As they arrived to the doctor's office, they noticed a group of soldiers parked outside the apartment.

'_Shit, here we go,'_ Ed thought. _'Just when I thought we were home free.'_

There was an officer outside the door and ordered the couple to halt. "Do you work at this doctor's office?"

"Yes," Ed answered. _'If I have to lie to get the off our backs, so be it.'_

"What's going on, officer?" Winry asked.

"We're a search party, Miss," he answered. "Have you seen anyone unusual come here frequently?"

"Any descriptions," Ed prompted as he chewed his food.

The officer took out a small note from his pocket. "He's wearing a red coat, blond hair tied in a braid…and short—"

Edward broke the shish kabob's stick with his bite and the officer met Edward's metal fist, knocking him down.

"Ed," Winry whisper-whined.

"I don't think you want some of this, Winry," he said irritated.

He made her step to the side and waited for the reinforcements to come, if any, so he could attack them.

And sure enough, a bald officer came out yelling "Harris" to see if he reacted. That officer also met Ed's fist and he knocked him down as well. He had a feeling there was a third one in there, but he wouldn't wait until he came, knowing that people learned from others' mistakes, and the remaining officer would wait until Ed made his move. Like hell, he was going to make it; his automail arm made a hole through the wall of the room the officer was in and was able to wrap his arm around the man's throat to take him out on one strangle.

"Ed, you're so reckless," Winry told him as she came into the apartment.

"I told you that I'd kick ass if I had to," he answered.

"You took them all down on your own? You aren't even completely recovered, kid," Darius added.

"Don't treat me like I'm still laid up," Ed began. "I'm all fired up and ready to go."

* * *

Once Edward fixed up the wall his arm damaged and placed the three knocked out soldiers outside the apartment, the four were ready to take their leave and thanked the doctor and his wife for all they had done for them.

"Yes, just hurry up and go. We've had enough trouble already."

But the military was persistent and a few more officers entered the building. That was when Darius and Heinkel got the bright idea to take Ed and Winry as 'hostages' and pointed their guns to their temples.

"If you move, we'll blow their brains out," Heinkel threatened as they each carried one of the blonds and ran out of the building.

Winry felt uncomfortable. Heinkel had his arm around a place that she didn't like for people to touch, or even stare at, but what could she do at the moment? They had to make their escape. So as they ran and tried to evade the officers, Winry tried her best to look indifferent. She just didn't realize Ed and her were so light enough to be carried. Or it could be that the chimera were a lot stronger than normal humans. That had to be it because Ed wasn't exactly a light feather, and she knew that. Why? What went on in the patient's room stayed in the patient's room. And she blushed about that.

After Heinkel managed to get some wheels for them, Darius had to drive at full speed. The military wouldn't let them get away with the Fullmetal Alchemist in their possession.

"Drive faster, Donkey Kong," Ed ordered as he checked out of the car's rear window just how close the soldiers were getting.

"They're northern troops; do you think we'll be able to outdrive them?" Darius asked, avoiding with all his strength a crash that could have ended them on the spot.

"Just keep driving," Winry encouraged. "We have to beat them. Otherwise, we're dead."

"Otherwise, we're screwed," Ed added. "Turn on this corner."

"What?"

"Just listen to him and turn!" Winry ordered this time. She wanted to have some peace and if it meant ditching the military, then so be it.

Edward brought his hands together and began his transmutation even before the car turned. By the time the officers passed their car, they couldn't even find them. They didn't even suspect the buggy with horns contained Edward, Winry, and the chimera.

Winry sighed. Ed was crazy.

"Well, that was close," Ed said.

"Yeah, now transmute the car back to what it looked like," Heinkel ordered.

"What the hell? You two have a problem with my design?" Ed asked.

"Too many to count," they said.

Winry didn't care what the damn car looked like as long as they could have some peace of mind for a little while.

"Where do we go now?" Heinkel asked Ed.

"We have to know what's going on first," Ed pointed out. _'I hope Al was able to catch up with Scar and the others.'_ "So we need to meet up with Al."

"You were staying in Fort Briggs, weren't you?"

"But didn't Central troops take control of Briggs?" Winry asked as she tried to remember what had gone on when she was up there.

"That's right. I just have to figure out where Al headed to." _'If I were Al where would I go?'_ he thought. His little brother had to be predictable to him. What place could Al go to that Ed would go to as well? _'Resembool?'_ That could be, but that would be where the military would start to look as well. So, that was too predictable. _'Liore?'_ Why would Al go there? _'Central?'_ Maybe. But any place could be predictable. _'The outskirts of Central?'_ He could be in that cabin they were in where Gluttony's fake gate opened up!

"Let's head for Central," Ed ordered. "Better yet, the outskirts."

Winry didn't know what Edward was thinking, but she just hoped that he was right and knew where his brother was most likely to be. She leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder to feel the short peace of mind she was feeling as they headed for an even tougher challenge.

The snow kept falling and as they exited the city inconspicuously, she took Ed's hand in hers and her mind recorded the white background and cool puffballs that mixed up her feelings.

**_End of Part I_**

* * *

_Thank you for reviewing LooneyLolita, Yakumo Saitou, sashimigirl92, animelover199514, Joker Oak, LovernonFighter89, Queen NekoChan, FullmetalFan16, and 4master! Here's to you, I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the wait! I just had to get in tune with my snowy self. That and I have free time on my hands. Look out for the sequel that's coming soon!  
About_ _the rhyming lines in the beginning: I just wanted to put something related to snow that didn't give anything away. I wanted Nirgilis' Snow Kiss lyrics, but it's a dead give away. I just quoted myself. Also, I used some of the dialogue from chapter 81, but I tried to insert as much of my dialogue as possible and I tried altering this as best I could. I'm still learning guys, so I'll improve. :)_

_If anyone is following my other stories _** : & n**, _I'll update soon. I need to get in tune with my funeral self now. :P  
_

_So I hope you all enjoyed this! R/R, plz! Support is love! And I'll be back...with more fanfiction!_

_-Auto_


End file.
